


Rise and Grind

by rockme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Breastfeeding, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockme/pseuds/rockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison treats Lydia to birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Grind

Allison made an alarm for Lydia’s birthday, but she didn’t need it since she hadn’t been able to sleep anyway. A minute before it went off, she turned her phone off, pulled her night shirt over her head, and snuggled in closer to Lydia.

She didn’t want Lydia to get grumpy, so she’d have to take it slow. She was sleeping soundly after all, went to bed an hour earlier to get her beauty sleep for the following day. Except Allison had planned this night for months, and beauty sleep would be cut short tonight. Allison nudges her nose against Lydia’s, brings her hand up to cup her jaw and thumbs her bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Lydia sighs in her sleep. Allison smirks to her self and realizes how much fun she can make this before Lydia even wakes up. She brings the covers up over their heads, pressing her lips against Lydia’s briefly before she makes her way down in between Lydia’s legs. She’s wearing boy shorts and an old band tee, which always turned Allison on, and she smiles as she delicately drags her fingertips down the inside of Lydia’s thigh. She shivers and leaves soft, wet kisses along the soft skin of her thighs, and Allison can feel her tense up beneath her.

“Allison,” Lydia mumbles, and she shoots her head up only to realize Lydia is still asleep. She grins and moves her hand down, palming Lydia over her underwear. 

“What is it, babe?” Allison asks, feeling goosebumps raise on her arms from excitement. This was going to be awesome. 

Lydia only tilts her head back in the pillow and makes a wanton noise, her body movements not even controlled by her conscious self. Allison continues palming her, feeling the fabric under her fingers grow wet. She leans back into her former position, nudging Lydia’s shirt up with her nose, kissing beneath her bellybutton while inching her panties down to her knees. Allison pushes Lydia’s knees up to her chest and removes her underwear completely.

At this point, Lydia must have been having a wet dream as she was still sleeping soundly. Allison wondered how long it would take to wake her up as she pushes her tee up past her breasts, her fingertips grazing over the soft skin. Her nipples are already hard, and Allison can’t resist putting her mouth over one and sucking. Lydia’s nipples were simply irresistible, so pink and beautiful. Over time, because of Allison, she caused Lydia to start lactating. Lydia wanted her to lactate too, and so they kept it that way ever since. It makes Allison so wet to think about, and she keeps sucking, tasting Lydia’s milk on her tongue. 

Allison moves one leg over Lydia’s and sits on her thigh, her juices making her slip down onto Lydia’s hip. She releases Lydia’s nipple, licking over it and then blowing softly. It’s buds beautifully, and Allison swipes a thumb over it, admiring. 

“Lydia, wake up,” Allison whispers, grazing her fingertips up Lydia’s right side and to the neglected breast. She feels goosebumps beneath the pads of her fingers, and she swipes her thumb over the nipple.

Lydia makes a sleepy moan, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Her eyelids flutter open, and Allison can’t help but beam at her. “Happy birthday, gorgeous,” she says, and her hand moves down her stomach to Lydia’s trimmed pubic hair. She fondles Lydia’s lips playfully, watching Lydia bite her bottom lip and push down against her fingers.

“Fuck, I love you,” Lydia breathes out, her eyes closing again. “Keep relieving me, baby, they hurt,” she says, and Allison smiles. She sits up as Lydia does the same to pull her shirt off, and Allison is latched back on to her nipple, her tongue circling around it, her teeth grazing it carefully before she finally starts sucking again. Lydia’s fingers weave through Allison’s hair against her scalp as Allison drinks, pushing her nose into the soft flesh while slipping her fingers along Lydia’s wet slit. 

Lydia gasps and arches up, pushing up against Allison on her hip and causing her to moan slightly. Allison circles her middle finger around Lydia’s hard clit and starts to suck harder before she pulls off with a popping sound. Strands of milk connecting her mouth to Lydia’s nipple break off and drip down Allison’s chin before she licks her lips and starts to move to the other one. Lydia’s finger catches her chin and pulls her towards her lips first, her hand on the back of Allison’s head pressing her into a kiss. 

Their mouths move together before Lydia pushes her tongue past Allison’s lips, licking into her mouth and over her tongue. Lydia always kisses passionately, like she’s in a romance movie. Allison never liked to kiss until she was kissed by Lydia. It makes her smile into the kiss, just thinking of how any kiss from Lydia made her knees buckle. Lydia has her hand on Allison’s hip, stroking her skin with her thumb before she moves her hand down between her legs.

Allison breaks the kiss and pulls away, licking her lips and looking at Lydia as she opens her eyes. 

“I want this to be about you, beautiful,” Allison says as she brings her non-occupied hand up to cup Lydia’s jaw. Her thumb pulls her bottom lip down, and Lydia rolls her eyes before nipping at her thumb and smiling playfully.

“Please, Al, you are about me. I’m getting you off, and you can’t stop me,” she says, her trademark I’m-right-and-you-can’t-do-anything-about-it smirk. Allison just grins and arches an eyebrow. 

“Is that right?” She asks, moving her leg back in between Lydia’s and sitting back on her heels. She hooks her arms around Lydia’s thighs before pulling her on to her lap. Lydia automatically wraps her legs around Allison’s waist.

“Yes, and you know it,” Lydia responds, an excited tone to her voice and smile curling at the corner of her lips. 

“If that’s what you think,” Allison says, smirking. “Tell me, were you a good girl today?” Allison’s hands are moving up Lydia’s torso, goosebumps trailing on the skin behind them. Lydia gets so wet when she denies her. Sometimes she even gets off, and Allison remembers watching Lydia’s pussy spasm, squirting out without her even touching her. She feels her juices leaking out down her legs thinking about it.

“Well…” Lydia starts, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes widen as if she’s trying to look innocent. Without so much as a warning, Allison raises her hand up and brings it back down, smacking the side of Lydia’s ass/thigh. Lydia squeaks and jolts, squeezing her legs around Allison’s waist like a reflex. Allison looks down and watches Lydia clench her pussy, her juices leaking out.

“Please touch me, baby,” Lydia almost whimpers, pushing herself against Allison’s stomach. Allison feels her wetness against her skin and sits back on her heel. She wants to deny her, but wants to touch her more, so she scoots down and pushes Lydia’s knees against her chest before dipping down and kissing right on her clit. Lydia’s breath stutters, her thighs wrapping around Allison’s head and pressing Allison against her, burying her nose in her bush. 

Allison breathes in through her nose, taking in Lydia’s scent, closing her eyes and licking around her clit. Lydia tasted like she’d already came, and she licked down around her opening, scooping her tongue over it and swallowing. Lydia shudders, her fingers weaving in Allison’s hair as she eats her out, licking inside of her, nosing her clit. Only after a few minutes, Allison can feel Lydia tensing up the way she does and she pulls back and sits back up, holding open Lydia’s lips, watching her pussy clench.

“Are you going to squirt for me, baby? Come on, do it for me,” Allison says, looking up at Lydia while she thumbs her clit. “Come on, come for me, Lydia,” she says, holding her lips open. Lydia’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her back arches, she’s moaning, and Allison looks down just as Lydia’s coming, squirting all over her stomach in a steady stream. Lydia’s pussy keeps clenching and releasing, and Allison’s thumb is pressing down on her clit like a button. She comes at the same time, feeling it trickle down her thigh and on to her ankle. 

Lydia whimpers, her thighs shaking around Allison’s waist. 

“Such a good girl, Lydia. I’m so proud of you,” Allison coos, her thumb sliding down Lydia’s slit. She pulls it up and sucks on it, smiling down at her. “I love how you taste, baby.”

Allison dips her finger into Lydia’s hot and wet pussy, soaking it before pulling it up to Lydia’s mouth. Lydia obeys, her eyes boring into Allison’s as she sucks her taste off, licking around her finger before Allison pulls it back. 

Allison cups Lydia’s neglected breast, massaging it gently and watching milk leak out. She leans down to relieve her breast, sucking the milk out and swallowing gulps. Lydia relaxes into the bed, pushing down against her breast to push more milk out. 

Allison reaches over into their nightstand drawer. She pulls out lube, Lydia’s favorite vibrator, and the vibrating anal plug. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Allison says, leaning down and pecking Lydia’s lips before she pops open the lubricant and slathers both of the toys. Lydia’s breath hitches when she feels Allison’s fingers probing at her hole, her eyes on Allison the whole time. Allison stretches her open gingerly, watching her facial expressions as a guide. Lydia is a total whore for anal play, but it’s been awhile because Allison was waiting for this night specifically. 

“I’m just going to do this really quick, okay? It’s better that way,” Allison says, and Lydia nods and grabs her free hand, kissing the inside of her palm. “Love you so much, Ally,” she mumbles, smiling. She was getting so spoiled tonight, and she had to return the love somehow.

Allison grins and pulls Lydia up higher on her lap, spreading her cheeks open and pressing the plug against her hole. 

“You know I love you too, beautiful,” she replies. “On three,” she says. Lydia squeezes her hand, her hole puckering against the toy. Allison never waited until three. “One,” Allison says, and presses it in in one quick push. Lydia gasps, her hole only clenching tighter around the plug. Lydia squeezes her eyes shut, tears prickling against the back of her lids. 

Allison moves her hand away and wipes the excess lube off on the sheets before she brings her hand up to her side, running it up and down her torso, hip, thigh soothingly. Lydia sniffles and keeps squeezing Allison’s hand, her muscles contracting around the foreign object inside her. 

“Sh, just relax, doll. Clench, unclench. Ok? You’ve got it, baby,” Allison says, watching Lydia trying to relax around the toy. After a few minutes of soothing her, Lydia’s breathing is back to normal, and she nods, opening her eyes to meet Allison’s. Allison smiles and clicks the switch on to vibrate. 

Lydia shudders and bites her bottom lip, focusing on the vibrating instead of the stretching. 

“I love watching you do this,” Allison tells her, and her finger is pressing around the outside of the plug, feeling her muscles contract. 

“Yeah?” Lydia breathes out. “Tell me what else you like.” She says, feeling herself starting to get wet again. Allison is smiling as she grabs the other vibrator and touches it against Lydia’s clit, stroking it gently.

“I love watching you come, how your skin turns red. And when I hold you open, I can feel you clenching. Fuck, it’s so beautiful, baby. How you give yourself to me completely,” Allison says, leaning down and licking the curve of her ear. 

Lydia is making mewling noises as Allison keeps stroking against her already sensitive clit, with each stroke she gets tighter and tighter. Allison puts the vibrator to the side and pinches her clit, pulling slightly. Lydia arches up and drops her mouth open. 

“I love how you get off on pain, how you can be crying and begging me to stop, but then you come so hard. You make such a mess,” Allison whispers to her, twisting her clit before pressing down on it with two fingers. “You’re such a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

Lydia gasps and nods. “Yes, yes,” she whimpers, her fingernails clawing down Allison’s back. “You make me feel so dirty, I love it.”

Allison nips at her ear, smiling. “I know you do, you filthy girl. You’re so good to me.” She slides her fingers down around her wet entrance, feeling goo sliding out as she slips two fingers in. Lydia moans and grinds down, pressing her head into the pillow. It’s constant, with Allison pushing in and out and Lydia pushing down and up. 

“Tell me when,” Allison says, curling her fingers inside of her, feeling the vibration of the plug just on the other side of her vaginal wall. She presses down on it and Lydia jerks, clenching around her fingers. Her thumb is working her clit, her finger tips pressing into her g-spot, and her knuckles pressing against the vibrator. 

Lydia had a steady rhythm, but now she didn’t know what to do but shake. Her muscles were clenching everywhere, she felt like she would explode. “I th-think now,” Lydia whimpers, her breath short as she dug her fingernails into Allison’s back.

“Hold it,” Allison commanded, and she adds a third finger, watching Lydia squirm. Lydia shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut. “Ally, I can’t. Please, please let me come,” She begs, her voice shaky.

“No, baby, you can’t,” is all Allison offers, and she dips down to suck beneath her ear. Lydia is whimpering and moaning, doing all she can not to come. Allison will only let her once she starts crying. 

There’s an overload of emotions, and Lydia can’t take it. She’s digging crescent moon shapes into Allison’s back, shaking, clenching, rocking. 

“P-please, Allison, please,” she begs, her legs squeezing tight around Allison’s waist. Allison moves her thumb down and presses it hard against her squirt hole. 

“No,” Allison mumbles, and at this point is when Lydia starts to cry, bursting out in tears and almost hyperventilating. 

“It hurts so m-much, please,” Lydia whimpers, and Allison pulls back from her ministrations. 

“Tell me you love me,” Allison says, smirking coyly and still pressing down hard against her hole. She could feel it leaking, and she looks down to see the anal plug being pushed out.

“I love you! I love you, fuck, I love you! Please!” Lydia screams. Allison grins and pushes the plug back in to the hilt, making Lydia start to sob, her body wracked, her pussy clenching uncontrollably. Allison moves her finger away, folds her lips over, holding her open again. 

“You can come,” Allison tells her, and Lydia’s whole body convulses forward, her hips bucking up as she squirts in spurts. Lydia’s screaming Allison’s name repeatedly as she comes, her hot juice squirting all over Allison’s neck, breasts, stomach. The wetness coming from her hole is pearly white and gooey. Allison pulls her fingers back and pulls them apart, watching her fluids web between each of her fingers. 

Lydia is panting and still crying, her body still shaking from her orgasm. Allison has come numerous times herself, the wetness between her legs dripping on the sheets. She probably wet herself once too. 

Allison licks each of her fingers off, savoring Lydia’s taste and scent filling up the room. She clicks off the vibrator in her ass before she pulls it out. Lydia only whimpers a little, but she loves the feeling of her stretched hole. It made her feel used, wanted, purposeful. 

“Oh, baby. You were such a good girl, you did such a good job,” Allison coos, reaching up and stroking her cheek. “So proud of you, Lydia.”

Lydia pushes into her touch, nuzzling into her hand while she still attempts to catch her breath. “Love you so much, so much,” Lydia says, her voice raspy and barely there. Allison moves from between Lydia’s legs, sitting up and grabbing the head board before lowering herself down on to Lydia’s face.

“I love you too,” Allison says, gripping the headboard as Lydia grabs on to her cheeks to hold her in place. Lydia licks, sucks, dips her tongue in, noses her clit, and Allison rides her face, her hips bucking forward as Lydia sucks on each of her lips. Allison is moaning, breathing hard, squeezing her breasts. It doesn’t take long for her to come, her fluids covering Lydia’s mouth. 

Lydia scoops her tongue and licks her out, swallowing as much come as she can. And then she holds Allison there, nibbling and sucking on her, licking inside each fold, twirling her tongue around her clit, sucking on her hole as she comes each time. She does this for almost an hour, sometimes adding her fingers, sometimes pushing her fingers in Allison’s ass, and sometimes just using her tongue. Allison comes 6 times in total. 

Allison is trembling when she works herself back next to Lydia’s side. Lydia pulls her close and nuzzles her breasts, taking in her scent, closing her eyes. Her arms are wrapped around Allison’s waist, their legs intertwined. 

Lydia breathes over her nipple before licking around it. 

“I love your milk,” Lydia mumbles into her flesh. Her tongue presses against her nipple before she latches on and starts to suck. It doesn’t take long before milk is spilling over her tongue, and she drinks it like it’s her last drink on earth.

Allison nuzzles her nose into Lydia’s hair as she brushes it away from her face. She strokes it, smiling to herself.

“Happy Birthday, Mrs. Argent,” Allison says. Lydia is still sucking, but Allison can feel her smile against her breast. She nibbles on her nipple lightly, continuing to drink as she drifts asleep.


End file.
